girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kaja Foglio
Nice additions! Thank you! --mnenyver 16:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Character vs (bis) vs real person I think the most recent additions (saying that she is "now" a fugitive rather than that she ends up a fugitive, saying that she has kids rather than that, in the real world, she has kids) are mistaken, if you are trying to orient the main wiki to the "canon". Although we know Kaja is a real person, and other (non-canonical) facts about Kaja — which I agree all merit inclusion — as far as the canon is concerned she is in Vienna and has not yet met Phil, and may or may not be yet a professor at TPU. ⚙Zarchne 17:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :That raises a good question. I was treating the articles for the professors less seriously, more casually than the rest, since they blur the line a little themselves, even when they put themselves in the comic. Do we want to treat their wiki entries as serious character entries? It feels wrong, somehow, but I hold no strong opinion. --mnenyver 22:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :: I appreciate humor, but I think it's important to stay factual. I don't want a novice to read this wiki and go away with incorrect facts. (I've gone to far into cryptic humor. I think only in the forums, but I need to watch myself as it's easy to slip into a 'chatty' mode.) :: It might help clarity if we have separate pages for real-life characters and the fictional, but right now I think that would be going too far. I think a better solution it to use the Character tag for only comic character information. If we want a box for a person define something with a different style to make it clear. Argadi 00:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty sure we're not in any danger of making someone think Kaja is really a mad scientist from Vienna. :P --mnenyver 03:12, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the question would be whether we're in danger of making someone think Kaja and Phil have in-comic kids. ⚙Zarchne 05:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::: To elaborate on what Zarchne said: Do the "Children: Yup!" or "Marital Status: (Known eventually to be) Married to Prof. P. Foglio" comments apply to the comic character or real life? Since I don't know of any evidence of children for Kaja in the strip I think that's real life, but I thought in real life she was already married to Phil so it must be comic information that the marriage is in the future. Yet those two pieces of information are next to each other in the character box. It isn't obvious to me what in the current article is accurate, what is a joke, which applies to real life, and which to the comic. The Wiki is supposed to be useful for people who want to learn or study, not something that requires special knowledge to interpret correctly. Argadi 10:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Didn't know if someone was waiting on me to reply here... I have no problems with edits to the article, of course. --mnenyver 01:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC) When did Kaja first appear in the comic? Right now this page says Kaja's first appearance in the comic proper is outside the Vienna opera house. I'm not sure that's correct. In the second page ( ) of volume 1, Agatha is walking past an establishment called Kaja and some of us suspect it's Kaja looking out the window at the storyteller. What do others think? Argadi 00:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Seems like a "Mad" proposition to me. -- that old bearded guy 03:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::I used to think that was Kaja under the "I ♥ KAJA" sign and I identified the character as such in the Chronology at one time. Now that a character known (from outside information? I forget) to be Kaja has appeared in the comic, I'm less inclined to think that the sugar frogs girl is supposed to be her. Which is only to say that if it was my inspiration that is perpetuating it, I withdraw it (but it could still be a worthwhile speculation... perhaps she's supposed to be incognito). ⚙Zarchne 05:52, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::: If the sign were "I ♥ KAJA", the context would be different from a "Kaja" sign with a "♥" decoration. I don't see the "I" on page 7, does show up in another comic? Argadi 10:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Uh... okay, I may/must have filled it in mentally. OTOH, the sugar frogs girl is not the only girl (let alone person) we see under that sign (just the first one, and the one seeming to admire(?) (looking on knowingly behind?) Phil). ⚙Zarchne 16:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Either way, Kaja appears before the opera house. Its the same frame that her image is from. --Axisor 22:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation Article should specify pronunciation (ˈkʰä.jä?). Ordinary 09:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC)